Lapis Lazuli
'Lapis "Pi" Lazuli ' (Japanese: 瑠璃 Henseiseki) is a main character from the Pokemon: Iron and Copper ''Canon. She is a Pokemon Coordinator and former circus performer, and throughout the events of ''Pokemon: Iron and Copper ''she travels with many friends, including Ash Ketchum, Brock, Andy Tempest, Avatar Aang, and later Danny Fenton. As the Avatar of Leviathide, she has the ability to control water and the sea, which despite its hazards does not hinder her ambitions at delivering the best performances in the world. In ''Pokémon: Iron and Copper Lapis is happy-go-lucky, jumpy, and somewhat naive, which contrasts greatly with the average Waterbender's personality and places her closer to Aang in terms of personality. Her catchphrase is "Let's go," reflecting her energetic nature, and her Contest cry is "The floor is yours!" She is frequently mentioned as having performed in the circus before she became a Pokemon trainer, and often performs in Contests in a similar manner. She is also obsessed with the color blue, and will only capture blue Pokemon, particularly Water-types, although she has a habit of going for any Pokemon she comes across no matter how dangerous it is. She first appeared in ''All Roads Lead to Kroel'', which is depicted from Pi's point of view. Since she just turned ten, she was eleigible to become a Pokemon trainer. Accompanied by Andrew and later Aang the Avatar, she visited Parcel's lab to find a Starter Pokemon. However, they were interrupted when a squadron of Pokemon poachers appeared, stealing all the Pokemon, and Pi had to join the others in following them. While on the way to the location of the poacher's headquarters, Pi also happened upon a lost Hiponea. Upon reaching the apartment where the Pokemon were held hostage, Pi managed to free everyone but not before being attacked by the poachers and their leader, Alex. But this is when she was first possessed by her legendary incarnate, Leviathide, flooding the building's basement and being nearly killed herself. Pi kept the Hiponea, naming him Triton and designating him as her signature Pokemon, and used him to battle and eventually capture her second Pokemon, Theseus the Dolphind. It is revealed in Ready, Aim, Fire! that Pi is a former circus performer and an orphan, and that her parents died when she was eight. Her ambition is to relive her former days in the circus and continue her family legacy. This explains why she signed up for the Municiberg Town Contest in the same episode. However, this is also where she met her first rival, Violet, who shattered her confidence by denouncing her Waterbending talent. In the following episode, however, Pi experienced her second possession by Leviathide during the Final Round, after Violet's Tazminivil misfired a Fire Blast in her direction. The resultant storm was so powerful that Andy had to intervene in his Avatar form to prevent any harm to Lapis or anyone in the vicinity. After the disaster at Municiberg Town, Pi's confidence in her abilities was truly shattered, since she believed that she was too dangerous for her own good. However, after seeing a vision of Leviathide in Houndoyle Over Troubled Waters, her confidence returned, and she discovered the ability to communicate with Water Pokemon upon contact with water, as well as the ability to control water currents, the latter ability allowing her to save her friends from drowning in the swollen Lernaean River. Pi is planned to have a main role in an upcoming three-part string of episodes alongside Avatar Aang: Nobility's True Combageon, ''Put It On My Bill, Please'', and ''She Sells Sea Spells''. As an Avatar Lapis is the Avatar of Leviathide, the Malestrom Pokemon, and the youngest Avatar of the Dominion Trinity. She was possessed by Leviathide three times in the series: once in All Roads Lead to Kroel, and once in Sparring Up a Storm, and once in Houndoyle Over Troubled Waters. Both times, she nearly caused massive destruction throughout the surrounding area. She has yet to recieve a blessing by Leviathide, although she has had her favor for some time, as indicated by her vision of her while travelling down the Lernaean River. Powers and Abilities The following is a list of Pi's abilities as of the current episode: *Basic hydrokinesis (IC001) *Water breathing. This ability has yet to be manifested fully, but she has been shown to be more comfortable when submerged than other characters (IC012) *Telepathic communication with Water Pokemon (IC012) *Superhuman strength (IC012) Pokemon As a Waterbender, Pi specializes in Water-type Pokemon. The following is a list of Pi's Pokemon as of the current episode: On hand: Trivia *Lapis is the first of Ash's female travelling partners to be given a last name. **Her name in both Japanese and English is derived from the stone, lapis lazuli. Incidentally, this is also the stone that comprises her necklace talisman. *According to FawkesTheSkarmory, Pi is voiced by Daveigh Chase in the English dub. *Ash's first meeting with Lapis breaks the running gag that whenever Ash meets with a female traveling partner, his Pikachu always ends up destroying her bike; she actually left it at Professor Parcel's facility (before everyone was being diverted elsewhere) and it has not been mentioned since. Names